Say Anything
by tiffy jeevas
Summary: Winter breaks over. Its getting colder outside, and the new kids are about as insane as Hitler. Someones grown fond of me and is giving me cheesy pick up lines that are supposed to sound comical. Hes flattering me in a sense. akuroku
1. Chapter 1

Winter breaks over. Its getting colder outside, and the new kids are about as insane as Hitler. Someones grown fond of me and is giving me cheesy pick up lines that are supposed to sound comical. Hes flattering me in a sense. akuroku :)

**

* * *

**

**read my important notification: **Alrightt, this is my second story. First chapter. For those who are reading Behind Blue Eyes, my Zack and Cloud story, dont think that im giving up on it. I wont give up on ANY of my storys, and if I do, I will be sure to tell you. I just wanted to get this chapter up before any more in my other story, because I really like my ideas for my this one.

My main pairing is Akuroku, and my side pairings will be:::: Zemyx, SoraRiku, CloudxZack, and some others if I can think them up. :)

Itll get interesting later. Very interesting, but i've noticed that at first, Roxas was all I was thinking about, but then I started to think about how Axel would act, and it seems that Axel is now more developed than the main character. ha ha.

hot sex laterr

* * *

**chapter one**

_"Life is but a stopping place,  
A pause in what's to be,  
A resting place along the road,  
to sweet eternity.  
We all have different journeys,  
Different paths along the way,  
We all were meant to learn some things,  
but never meant to stay..._

"Boys!" Peeking behind Sora's big head, I spy mom through the open kitchen door, standing at the foot of the stairs, calling up to our empty rooms.

"We're in the kitchen," I call out to her before putting another spoon full of Frosted Flakes into my mouth. She looks at us, slapping a hand to her forehead.

"Goodness I'm getting old. I've already forgotten that you two eat breakfast." Sora raises his head up from his bowl, mind I tell you that he eats as if he hasn't in years and plants his face directly into whatevers on the plate. Milk and soggy chunks of Mini Wheats fly from his mouth as he laughs hysterically. I stare at him, utterly disgusted with his eating habits. _How many times do I have to tell him to finish whats in his mouth before he does anything that includes opening it?_

"Sora," I whine, scooting my chair back out of range from the danger zone. "It wasn't that funny." Patting his hand on the table, Sora deeps in heavily, ignoring the noticeable, little chunks of breakfast around his mouth. Mom clears her throat.

"You really shouldn't act like that at school, Sora. Its pain full to look at. Don't you want people to sit with you?" Crossing the kitchen, she rips a paper towel from its roll, and comes back to Sora.

"I've got Kaihe ak Anonamy toe," Sora's voice is muffled by the paper towel moving across his face. _Kairi and Namine? They're girls, they probably think its cute. _Rolling my eyes, I stand up from my chair and smack the side of Sora's head when I pass by. "Hey!"

"Hurry up, I don't want to be late the first day back." I exit the kitchen, not bothering to listen for what Sora has to say back_. For all I know it'll be something about making mud cakes this next rainstorm. _I glance up at the big, antique clock above the front door. _Six. Seveneightnine. Ten more minutes. _From next to my feet, I lean down and pick up my white and black checkered backpack, although almost half of the squares have been colored multiple different shades of other colors, thanks to Sora having to take away the "dull" outlook on my choice of pattern. _Thanks Sora._

I pull it over my shoulders, and tug on the straps to make it rise up so it fits on my backpack snugly. I've always hated those dicks that wear it over their asses. Its not like theres anything there that they need to hide. "You ready to go, Roxas?" Mom asks, poking her head out from the kitchen's doorway.

"Ye-" _Wait, _"No. Hold on," As speedy as I can, I run forward for the stairs, picking my feet up easily with each passing one. I skip up the next few, running my hand over the railing to keep my balance. Once up the stairs, I take a few second power walk to mine and Sora's bedroom, flinging open the door as I do so. Scanning over the papers on the ground, and the clothes toppling over themselves out of the closet, I search rapidly for my phone. _There you are._

Next to the many said clothes hides the familiar Red Chocolate. "If I had a penny for every damn time Sora had to go and leave my phone next to his man-eating closet." I pace over, grab my phone and am about to exit, but the temptation of the mirror is to much to handle. _What song does that remind me of? _Trying to find the right tune in my humming to the song I'm trying to think of, I turn and look at myself at the mirror across the room.

Checkered Vans, a pair of shoes that at least everyone has owned, adorn my small feet, washed out blue Levi's hug tightly against my small thighs, and hang somewhat loosely from there down. A tight fitting, white From First To Last shirt "accents my hot bod" as Sora puts it, and over that is my favorite soft, light green hoodie that hangs snugly against me, might I add that mom never told me she found it in the girls clothing section until after I declared it my favorite jacket. I reach up to my hair, ruffling the soft blonde locks before pursing my lips together.

"Cause momma I'm sure hard to handle now," I sing in my sorry exuse for a singing voice. _Damn song. _

"Roxas!" Soras voice pops up behind me at the door. Spinning around, I stare him, clueless. "Mom says we have to go, now! Do you know how much of a girl you are?" Turning on his heel, Sora hurries down the hall and stairs.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" I call out after him, running forth to catch him. Either way he wont get away. _We ride in the same car, stupid. _Bouncing down the stairs, I watch my twin bound down the last stair, and out the open front door. "Get back here!" I follow him suit, ignoring the paing of cold air that immediately sets into my bones. Instead, I grab the door handle on my way out, slamming the door shut and chasing after the brunette climbing into mom's car that shes pulled out of the driveway.

Lurching through like I did the front door, I slam into Sora, causing him to smash into the opposing side of the car, his backpack slumping from his lap, to the floor. He squeals, pushing me back with little amount of force. "You boys settle down back there. I don't want anyone going to school with a limp, you hear?" Me and Sora agree in unison, but when the words come out, one says Ma'am, and the other says Sir.

"Sorry," Sora whispers under his breath. Snickering, I give him one last shove before scooting over into my own seat, releasing my backpack from my shoulders and down next to Sora's. "I wish it wasn't the end of Winter break already..."

"Yeah, now it gets really cold," I growl, gritting my teeth together, trying to express my anger. _I just want it to be summer already. Then we can have summer vacation. Then we'll be Juniors._

"Cold Shmold, learn to be a man, Roxas," Sora punches my shoulder, causes me to wince, my hand instinctively pulling up to grab my new sore. "Come on, I didn't even hit you that hard!"

"Would you like me to hit you back?" I force myself to sound kind, like I wouldn't hurt him that bad. _Sometimes I really just want to leave you at the side of the road, and see whose car you get into, Sora. Really._

"No! When your angry, you hit hard," He holds up his hands in front of his face. I drop my hand from my arm, and smile at him.

"Good." Taking away his guarding hands, his face contorts into an expression that at first looks like hes about ready to shit without knowing it, to excitement when he first sees his best friends. But we're not at school, so he hasn't seen Kairi or Namine, yet. "Roxas, lets play that game!" _You need to explain better than that Sora. _He laughs as though something were funny. "Come on, how many games do we play?" _Sarcasm. Man, I love our twin telepathy, and how he can read my mind from time to time. _"The one where we see who can call out 'GO' first. Lets play it!"

"We haven't played that game in so long... that was in elementary school..." I groan, hitting my head against the car seat.

"Please?" I don't even bother to look over at my twin because I know hes got the capability to make a face that I sure cant. One that will make anyone exept anything he asks for.

"Fine."

"Yes! Alright, next stop light, its on!"

---

"GO!" Both me and Sora shout.

"That one was so me!" My twin points at himself with his thumb.

"Not even close! You've always been a cheater, that makes me an automatic winner," I poke my tongue out at him, scooting over a bit more so he can have more room to see the lights.

"What?!" He moves into the space I've made for him, a big cheesy grin on his face. "Mom, tell Roxas that he isn't being fair, and that I should have won that one!"

"Roxas, you need to start being fair, and let Sora-" Blonde. Blue. Blonde. Red.

"Mom!" My eyes bulge at the four hooded runners.

"Jesus Christ!" The car lurches at the sudden ton of honking and speeding of the other cars. Three people run past in flashes in front of our car, continuing on to the other lanes that have yet to meet them. Mom struggles to find the gas, the car still moving forward. "Get out of the way!" Mom screams at a blur of deeply shaded, but bright enough to hurt your eyes, red hair that protrudes from a hoodie that's running in front of us.

Her foot barely makes it to the brakes as the person's hands touch the car, as if its going to stop it. They spin with more blurs of color, and rush after their friends. My heart pounds in my chest, and skips a beat when mom screams from out the window. "Get your filthy ass out of the road!" Said person being yelled at flips around, running backwards across the street. One of his hands flips off mom, while the other lifts up his jacket and shirt, exposing an extremely pale torso.

Before another insult can be shouted, hes turned himself back around, and is running in front of more cars that honk in anger at him. "Goddamn it!" Me and Sora both jump at the outburst of anger mom creates. She slams her fist into the steering wheel, the horn sounding in sync with all of the others. "This is just what I need to start the day off!" The car moves forward again, sending me and Sora back into our seats, exchanging glances of fear and worry. "Some stupid smart asses running in front of my car! Do they know the crash they could have caused! I have my sons in here you dick!"

Sora covers his ears with his hands, never being really interested in listening to people screaming. If things get to loud, he gets scared and feels like they're yelling at him. I lean over, and lace my arm across his shoulders, pulling him against my side. "This next time those kids come running in front of my car, I swear to god I'm not going to stop!"

"Mom," I raise my voice, keeping it lower than screaming though for Sora.

"What is it?!" Her eyes look back at us through her mirror, filled with a fiery anger, before it extinguishes into nothing. "Oh, Sora... Honey, I'm sorry..." she forces a strained laugh, "I just got a little carried away."

"Its okay..." He mumbles, his face brightening into a smile as he lets his hands drop from his ears. They never helped being there in the first place, it just gives him a sense of safety, like it does everyone. Mom follows the other cars, turning into Twilight High's parking lot. _Its kind of like- Hey, Sora's buddies!_

"Look, theres Kairi and Namine," I point out his window, releasing my arm from around his shoulders. His face morphs into the same face he made when he thought of the 'GO Game'.

"Mom, hurry up!" He orders giddily, already unbuckling his seat belt with one hand and picking up his backpack with the other. _Theres no way I'll be able to catch up with him if I don't start now. _I take my own seat belt off, and grab ahold of my stuff that was next to Sora's.

"I'm going as fast as one momma can, Sora," the car comes to a stop against the sidewalk, "Now, you boys be careful and don't get near those freaks who jumped in front of the car," Sora zips over my lap, and slams into my door, causing it to open, "I'll be here after school, so look for me!" Her voice follows after me, but all I do is give a wave back to her.

"Sora! Stop running so fast!" I yell, running after the short brown head of hair pushing past the other students. My feet tumble against the sidewalk, and I swear I can feel my backpack slam into a few of the seventh graders. _They never stood a chance anyways._

"Kairi! Namine!" My sorry exuse for a twin topples over the two girls, wrapping them into his arms.

"Roxas!" My feet stop at the sound of my name. Looking around, I take a glance at every face whose in my line of vision, but why do none look familiar? _Who the hell is playing tricks on me? _"Roxas!" Turning around, Pence, Hayner and Olette are waving me over to their bench-table they've situated themselves at. Smiling, I get onto my tiptoes, although I'm not sure what good that will do, and wave back.

"Sora, I'll see you in second hour!" I look back at him to see him nod and in a rush of seconds, hes in front of me, hugging me, and back at his friends sides. _I seriously hate it when he does that. Him and his stupid .5 second run-over-hug-you-and-get-back-to-ground-zero hugs. _Letting it slip this time, I start toward the bench.

"I saw what happened in the middle of the road. That was pretty scary," Olette gives me a curious glance before she continues, "Did you know the guy?"

"Are you serious? If I knew the guy I'd tell my mom. She needs something to vent on now, she was completely pissed." Rolling my shoulders, I plop into a seat next to Pence and his girlfriend, across from Hayner.

"Were there others?" Hayner asks.

"I think so. There were four, I guess."

"Where'd they go?"

"I dunno... I wasn't really watching. Mom started screaming before I could look, and Sora got a little freaked out, but you know how he gets sometimes." I fold my hands out in front of me, resting them on the table.

"Is Sora okay now?" Pence questions, worry etched into his voice.

"Of course hes okay. His bipolar took care of all the negatives in his head." _Thanks for asking if I'm okay. Just because I don't have some retarded illness... _"Whoever the last one was though was a dick. He flipped my mom off and flashed her."

"Boobs?!" I barely have time to notice the stares from the other kids at the mention of boobs before Hayner screams, getting slammed across the face by Olette's angry fist. I wince, wanting to cover my own face for his pain, "What the hell was that for?"

"Boobs aren't _that_ interesting," Olette growls through clenched teeth.

"Sorry to ruin your fun, Hayner, but I don't think man boobs are your thing," The look on Hayner's face is priceless. His lip curled up into a snarl, eyes looking like they're about ready to bulge out of his head, nose twitching, and it looked like he has a double chin. _Damn, that's a good one. _"He had red hair."

"Kairi?!" Pence gasps, the same fist full of fate that Hayner got directed toward him now. _If his face was just a bit more pudgier, I think her fist would have sunk in, and his face would have popped back out like a cartoon. _

"Kairi _isn't _a man!" Olettes snarl attracts eyes from close listeners. Biting my tongue I force myself not to lose it, and snicker.

"Well, times ticking away, and class doesn't wait for anyone," I clear my throat to drown out the laugh in my tone. Rising up from the bench, I wave out both hands to them, my tongue swelling with hurt. "Mr. Armada's a dick," I rush through my sentence. _Don't sound to hasty, don't sound to hasty._

"Wait-Roxas," Olettes stammers, going to stand up from the bench. "We'll walk together."

"Nonono! I'm fine, really- bye bye!" Getting out of the area full speed, I walk briskly, before Olette can chase after me like Couch Cid going after a football. _Damn, Kairi's head on man's body. Kairi with a penis. Kairi as the yeti. _Shaking the thoughts from my head like a rag doll, my feet kick up the lone rocks on the ground. They flash in the sun like diamonds and gold. _People better not be looking at me because I'm walking funny. That would be embarrassing. They'll probably think I'm one of the new kids. _The double doors that stand as the school's entrace pull open with a small group of girls.

"The new kids are complete lunatics!"

"Did you see the creepy tall one?"

"I think one was a girl, but I'm not sure."

"What if we have one of them in our classes?!" They all squeal in their high pitched voices that they somehow find attractive, like it will get the boys attention. _It drives them away you creeps. _I push past them, their tiny heels not moving fast enough for me. Some people have to get to class unlike your prosthetic boobs and bleached blonde brains. _Of course though, I'd never say that out loud. I'm not that mean. _

"Roxas Lockheart." _You've got to be kidding me. _Looking ahead I spy Mr. Armada, my science teacher, standing outside of his classroom. Hes not watching the other students pass by, but instead is staring straight at me with green eyes. Hes wearing one of those controlling looks that, at every point in time, is telling you 'I'm the teacher. Listen to me', despite how one of his eyes is bigger than the other after a suposal 'experiment accident' its kind of hard to take him seriously when your looking at him dead on. His formal outfit looks like it itches. "I'm glad to see your coming to my class early."

"Yeah," I give him a dry, humorless laugh, "First time for everything." _And I'm not early._ His eyes darken a shade, making me sink in my shoes. The one thing you never want to do is to get Mr. Armada mad on the first day back. I lower my eyes, choosing to just walk up and into the classroom with no wandering eyes.

"Same seat as last semester." His voice comes out forced. I don't give him a thank you, or a 'How was your break?' Questioning might be dangerous, and theres always the class clown to make his day even worse. His green orbs leave me when I enter the classroom. I raise my eyes to look and see who else is in here. _Same people as last time. _The familiar bell sounds on the loudspeaker, letting everyone know they have only five minutes to get to their first hour class. My seat stares at me from the middle of the classroom, the corner table missing the person next to my seat.

"Hey Roxas," I raise my hand, looking to my left. At first I look at Yuffie, but she still has yet to notice me. The earphones of her Ipod are stuck in her ears, her head lowered onto the desk like shes sleeping. I look further, two seats over from Yuffie, my hand immediately drops. _I think my lip just twitched. _"How was your break?" I swallow thickly, padding over to my seat.

"It was good." I hope that I said that too quickly, and that she wont be like those people who answer even though you never asked a question. _Mom will be so mad at me for not using my manners. But a double chin like that can speak for two people, she can just talk to her flubber. _At my table, I pull back my chair, dropping my backpack onto the thick wood, and sit myself down. Leaning back in my chair, I wait to see what this semester has to give.

"Roxas," Tidus enters the room, his hand giving me a hello.

"Hey," I smile, relieved, at him, thank full that hes not someone like that girl over there by Yuffie. _That'd be kind of creepy if I knew her name..._

One by one, group by group, more students enter Mr. Armada's classroom. A few occasional hellos are passed around to people, and friends, and when our teacher isn't looking, there is the numerous amount of hugs given to each other, nobody wanting to be caught for PDA the first day. A few of my friends, Selphie, Wakka, Namine, although shes more Sora's friend then mine, and finally Yuffie, who had turned off her Ipod, said hello to me. But its back to the very well known routine. You don't talk when theres nothing but a few seconds before the bell unless your ready for an hour of detention with your favorite teacher.

The second bell, the late bell, rings inside the room and from outside the hall. I push my backpack from my desk into the still empty chair. _That kid never did show up the first day. Free backpack holder. _"Alright, this is it?" Mr. Armada walks into his room, the door closing shut behind him. Nobody answers him. We watch with listening ears and eyes at him gliding toward his desk. "I expected new students this-" All eyes turn to the door.

"Sorry," An energetic, large voice pipes up. Four people enter the classroom, all of them new, but the four of them are familiar.

"Why don't you four sit yourselves next to Cloud. Cloud raise your hand," Across from me, one table behind, Cloud Strife does as ordered. The four settle into a straight line, the first wearing a form fitting light blue hoodie with white bubble or cloud shaped figures, and a pair of tight pants that are ripped in almost every direction, tassels of thread hanging from the light blue fabric. The second, who is much shorter than the first wears a tight, black hoodie and a matching pair of skinny jeans. Behind him is someone slightly taller, someone who proves that the girls that I overheard were correct. Theres a girl.

Her hoodie is a plaid red, not as tight as the one in front of her, but tight enough to accent that she is female. Shes wearing a pair of tight, denim, cut offs down to her knees, resembling the first ones pants, but only at the bottom were they had been cut off. Behind her, my eyes concentrate hardest. Hes the tallest of them all, his hoodie covered in multiple arrays of skulls in different sizes and colors. Its loose on his body, reminding me of that guy Sora showed me, Takeru, some Japanese guy, in a band called SuG. The deep, dark red spikes are barely seen from under the hood, but they glow with a brightness.

He wears dark blue skinny jeans a size too small. His legs fit in them though, they aren't a sickly skinny and they aren't anything like chunky. Before I can evaluate any closer, my thoughts are disrupted. "I don't want any of you being late again, because your new, I'm letting this go as a warning. Hoods off." At the exact moment after his words, the hoods come off in unison. I continue to stare at them, flashes of them running past the car flitting through my head. _Blonde. Blue. Blonde. _But the red is so much more vibrant than I thought.

Each of them have soft, cute faces, easily becoming the best looking from in the class. _They'll be perfect next to Cloud. _I don't get a good look at their features, before they've passed my desk, only the big details had stood out to me. _So these are the new students everyone is freaking out about. _I would be too but my excitement ran away with them when they all ran in front of moms car.

* * *

You diggin it? 

Im diggin it.

If you will, please review so I know if I shall continue. I cant read minds, sorry. :)

**by the way **I mentioned a reference on what Axel is wearing. The band is one of my favorite jrock bands, SuG, and in thier music video Love Scream Party, you see Takeru in a room with all of his friends, and he is pretty much wearing what I described, exept the shoes. Axel doesnt wear pink shoes. ha ha. If there is anything that i've missed. sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

You guys mad at me, yet? I'd be mad. Ha ha. So, I understand I haven't updated in, literally, forever. But im back and here is my updatetation ((i created my own word. thank you.))

By the way, every time someone told me to update, i postponed my updating a day, just to make you guys wait. And to cool your tooshies, I already have some of chapter three written up. Hopefully, in the next chapter, Roxas and Axel will meet. That's pretty much how I planned it.

Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I think my abc checker thing screwed me over.

smoke a lot weed. quite school. have sex with foreign strangers that you don't know. xxx

_

* * *

_

_Homework already. Aren't you supposed to mention that at the end of class, not right in the middle of it? _I stick my elbow up onto the table, my head falling into the palm of my hand. Continuously, I find my eyes staring at the group not to far from me. They've already befriended Cloud, and he doesn't seem to mind one bit. I've never been close to Cloud at all, hes just a close friend to mine and Sora's older sister, Tifa. They had, at one point in time, gotten together and had a year or two of puppy love, or in other words used by mom, a 'healthy long lasting realationship', but because of some issue that came up that no one but Tifa knows about, they had to break up. _Speaking of relationships, I've never seen Cloud with anyone since their breakup. Maybe he has AIDS._

"Lockheart!" My head snaps to the front of the classroom. Mr. Armada's tapping his marker against the whiteboard that contains all the notes I still have yet to write down. "Are you getting these notes down?" Every pair of eyes in the room turn to me. _I seriously hate it when people do that. _A few sniggers come from people I never bothered to befriend. _Yeah, keep laughing, but when Mr. Aramada calls out your name and your not snickering, ill be laughing loud enough so you can hear it, not give some stupid oh-he-cant-hear-this giggle._

"Yes." My one word answer fails to sustain him.

"Are you sure?" He caps his marker and sets it down on the silver holder under the big board of notes.

"Yes." Mr. Armada stares calmly at me, like hes waiting for me to crack. I feel like I'm in one of those movies, were someones being interrogated, and there's massive amounts of sweat dripping from their face, but they still try to act cool, because if they give up, they have to go to jail. _But I'm not sweating, and I'm not going to jail._

"You are aware that these are the first notes of a new semester, and a test will be given out on Friday about these notes, right? If you don't have everything written down, that will be one answer after another wrong. That's a failing test score, Roxas, and when I give you your Friday grades, you will see an F for just one test that you cant retake. That drops your overall grade dramatically, and that, my dear student, is not good. So, would you like to copy these notes down before the end of class?" _Damn, hes good._

"Yes," I sigh, although not exactly sure if he heard or not. Either way, my pencil's back in my hand and on my paper writing down what my eyes see between looking up at the board, to the paper being written on. The sound of the door nob turning catches every ones attention and all eyes are on the door. For the slightest of seconds the words, more new students, run through my head, but when I look, its just another teacher.

"Can I have a word with you, Armada?" _There's only one teacher who uses peoples last names. _A bit of blonde hair pokes around from the door frame, followed by a face that looks like its just consumed a cup of prune juice. _Coach Cid. _

"Of course," Armada, no mister, walks over to Cid, "I don't want to hear a word from inside this classroom," he warns before hes out and the door clicks shut behind him. As soon as there is a second of silence, everybody breaks out in a fit of whistpers, laughing, and texting.

"Roxas!" I turn my head toward Tidus, waving at him. "What are you doing after school?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Why?" I mouth to him, not at all about ready to speak. _For all I know, Mr. Armada's using Coach Cid as an excuse, and had his ear pressed against the door, waiting to hear my voice. _

"Me and Yuffie are going to a;ldjoajdlkjd, do you want to go? You can bring Sora." I avert my eyes to Yuffie, whose wiggling her eyebrows at me, her thumbs sticking up in approval. I open my mouth to speak, but I don't have a chance to answer before the new kids and Cloud are running down the isle of tables to the front of the classroom. Curiously, my eyes follow them. The one with blueish colored hair pauses their advances, looking at the door before ushering them forward.

All the students are watching them, their movements quick and slick. The girl moves her hands in an upward motion, followed by Cloud and her picking up the other blonde, Cloud at his front, the girl at his legs. The redhead moves and picks up the white board marker, opening its cap. A few people laugh at the position they're holding the blonde boy in, but I don't blame them.

They hold him up against the board, in a diagonal line with his arms outstretched, smearing the black lettering that I still need to copy. "Outline him, outline him," the blue haired boy whispers quickly, causing people in the room to stifle laughter. The redhead presses the marker against the board, and drags it around the shapes of the boys body hurriedly. He bends and twists, trying to get under the girl and Cloud to connect the lines.

"I'll be sure to do that," Mr. Armada's voice says from outside the door. Nervousness hits everyone like a wall of bricks. My eyes widen. _Oh, god. They're not gonna make it. _

"Hurry, hurry," the blue haired boy rushes forward, grabbing Axel's hand and running it by the blonde's head in a flash.

"Thank you, Cid." I shake my head, wanting so badly to bang it against my desk. In a tangle of limbs, the two holding the boy drop him and are speeding past the rows of desks to their seats, by the time they're seated, the redhead's already capped the marker, put it back and has started running, while the blue haired one pushes his friend after the out liner.

There's complete silence in the room when Mr. Armada opens the door, and comes in, a look of satisfaction on his face. Theres no time for anyone laugh, hinting that someones done something before hes already noticed. "Who did that?" No one says a word. His foot taps against the tiles in sync with his finger on his crossed arms. I take this chance to look at the messy, scribbled outline of the new kid. "Is anyone willing to answer me?" Again, no one answers. "Very well then, I'll just have each and ever single one of you-" Interrupting him is the surprising bell that will take us to our next class. "Hey! Hey!"

The new students mix in with the hoard of other students trying to get out as they seem to trample over Mr. Armada like hes not even there. Putting away my things, I do the usual going-to-the-next-class routine, and find my spot in front of someone between the desks that leads out of the room. "What the hell?" I stop myself from moving any further. _It seems as if someones in a hurry to get out. Hip thrusting me isn't going to help. Sorry. _Turning my head, my eyes widen excessively.

The new girl's face is inches from mine, her lips playing a big smile. _Its one of the girls that jumped in front of moms car! _"I'm sorry." My words are snagged in my throat, for I fear that if I move my lips, or any part of my face for that matter, that we could possibly get written up for PDA (public display of affection). A muffled, 'ghnph' is the only sound i can make, which i feel utterly stupid for doing so. "Here, let me introduce myself. I'm Rikku." Her face scoots away from mine, thank god.

"Uhm," turning back around, I continue walking, almost as if nothing had happened, except for a large hold up of the line, and whimpers and moans coming from the seventh graders behind just introduced Rikku. "I'm Roxas." A hand shoots out at my side. Turning my own hand in a much awkward angle, we shake.

"Rikku!" My attention turns toward the door, and there he is in the familiar jacket with the hood pulled back up. I almost feel as if I should stop in my place, minus the littler kids in the back who look like they're about to piss their panties, and point at the guy shouting 'YOU!'.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Sorry, Pop-Rox, but I've gotta hit the road. My buddy over there waits for _no one_." _Pop-Rox? _Out of my peripheral view, Rikku pulls her hood up over her head and is gone like a speeding bullet, as are the rest of said pantie pissers. _Those guys need to learn how pack their bags before the bell rings so when it does ring, they wont have to spend two minutes gathering up useless things they don't need for school. _

"Roxas?" _Damn, Mr. Armada. _

"Yeah?" I don't look at him, instead, I continue to the door. Although, that probably looks even more suspicious than if I would have stopped to look at him.

"Do you know who did this?"

"No idea." One foot out the door and its like I need to put my hands up and drop to the floor because cops are surrounding me with their lasers and guns. Only its not the cops, its Sora. Which could quite possibly be worse.

"Roxas!" _Does he speak for a thousand men or what? _"You have no idea how lonely first hour was without you!" Like a wieght belonging to something a Greek god would pick up, Sora drops himself into my arms.

"Uh-yeah," I wease, suddenly wishing I had the muscles of a body builder, "Same here."

"Really? I thought you of all people wouldn't be lonely. I mean, come on, your Roxas Lockheart. I thought I saw Tidus and Yuffie and them come out of there earlier anyways."

"You did," I squeak, dropping Sora, although it was much more of an easy drop than a Humpty Dumpty. He probably never noticed I was struggling. Hes like a cat, no matter how high you drop them, they fall to the ground effortlessly. _People need to start saying goodbye to me these days. _

"Well don't worry! Now we have the whole next hour to talk with each other. You know how much Mr. Castro likes us, he'll let us sit together." _Oh, joy. Sitting next to Sora. For an hour. Non-stop talking. _"Lets get going," he pulls at my arm, forcing me to stand next to him as we wander the halls to English. "So like I was telling you, in first hour, I had no one to talk to, because stupid Coach Cid obviously hates me, since last semester I did nothing but 'talk talk talk' as he says, adding in a few bad words, but I had no partner, unless you count Coach Cid as a partner-"

_Is it just me, or did he get more hyper at school than before school? _"Then we had to do this weird twisting thing with our body, and some people are really flexible in that class, but me, I cant even do a summer salt! That reminds me when mom got us those diving lessons at that swimming school. Remember that, Roxas?" He laughs hysterically at the recalled memory, that I don't find funny at all. "You were so scared of the diving board!"

"Yeah, Sora, no need to mention it again. I thought we vowed to never speak of diving boards."

"Oh my gosh! Did we? I'm so sorry, Rox, I completely forgot, you know my mind just goes blank sometimes-" _Your _mouth_ needs to go blank sometimes. _"Oh, lookie! Here we are, thank god for English, mom always said we need to get our grammar together." _Correction. Mom always said that _you_need to get your grammar together. _

We walk inside the classroom. The seats are on the overhead. I find my name, and guess who its by? _Sora. _"Roxas! We get to sit next to each other for the whole rest of the semester!"

"That's amazing." _The _whole_ semester..._

We sit down at our seats. The rest of the students come in. The bell rings. The teacher talks. He puts us to work. And now what happens? I get homework tonight, because Sora never lets me think! All I hear the entire class period is "andthenwehadtorunaroundthetrackanditwasthemosthardestthingithinkihaveeverevereverdonemyentirelifebecausewegotallsweatybutdontworryigotashowerthankstosomekidwithwhitehairlettingmeinhisstallbutifeelbackbecausehedidntgetashowerandheworkedharderthanme"

* * *

"_Ohmygod_! What are they doing?!" Sora asks, his voice rushed and quiet in my ear. _My god. All I wanted to do is take a short cut to class to get Sora off my back, and this is what happens? There is no way in hell I am going to get stuck in the middle of this._ I push him away quickly, turning around and deciding to walk _away _from the four who decided it would be a great idea to get high at school.

"They're smoking weed!" I whisper back. I really shouldn't be that shocked, but I've never seen anybody, or heard of anybody doing drugs on our school's campus. _It just had to be the new kids too_.

"Whats weed?!"

"Its pot!" I roll my eyes, trying to keep my voice alarmed, but quiet enough so they wont hear us.

"A flower pot?!"

"They're getting high!" I shake his shoulders, forcefully putting the information into him.

"Oh my god! They're getting-!"

"Sora, Roxas, what are you two doing out here?" In unison, both mine and Sora's heads turn to Mr. Armada. My jaw drops open, wide enough for bugs to fly in and out without getting killed.

"We were just heading to our next class," I snap out of my daze, dropping my brother's shoulders. _First I cover for them in first our, now I'm covering for them while they do drugs, with the same teacher. Whats next? Sex._

"Awh, of course. Do you two smell that?" _Oh god. What if he does drugs and knows exactly what that smell is? _

"Ah, no Mr. Armada," I raise my voice a few octaves, hoping to god that the new kids can hear me. Sora sniffs the air, then sniffs me as if I'm its source. _I _do _have a smart brother!_

"Did you fart Roxas?" _What. The. Fuck? _I stare at my _idiot_of a brother, the only thing holding me back from hitting him are the shuffles coming from were the new guys are. He quirks his head at me, telling me to play along, his monotonous laughs most likely giving off his lies. _Two can play at this game, buddy. _I add in my own fake laughs and scoffs.

"Yeah, whoever smelt it delt it, ha ha," Sora's face grows disgusted as he tries to keep up his laughing. His eyes wander, trying to think up something quickly to say. _This is beyond trying to keep people out of trouble, this is war._

"Heh, heh, banana, hah-" Sora's laughing dies quickly, but mine seems to just be starting up, only this time, its not fake. Im not the only one whose laughing. Rikku and her friends heard too, their own giggles joining in with mine, and I figure that they're coming casually from around the corner.

"Hi Mr. Armada!" The blonde boy laughs, giving a strange look to Sora before he gives a que, and the four of them are off, running. I stop my laughs abruptly.

"Well, gotta go!" I grab Sora's arm and ,like the other four, run the opposite direction of where we were headed, going back toward the double doors that lead into the school. _Close call._

* * *

The ending was a little rushed, and I certainly didn't like this chapter as much as the last chapter, but I hope this made you guys happy. :)

Reviews? So I know how I'm doing? I don't want to be doing a shitty job.

I'm in the middle of a review war too, the more the better!

Spam me with reviews please, and you will loved and thanked and praised and worshipped and kissed and hugged and done by ME

ps

Did you notice something that I wrote? Because I did, and this is what I noticed:

"Rikku!" My attention turns toward the door, and there he is in the familiar jacket with the hood pulled back up. I almost feel as if I should stop in my place, minus the littler kids in the back who look like they're about to piss thier panties, and point at the guy shouting 'YOU!' CRANK DAT SOULJA BOY! ((included dancing))


	3. Chapter 3

Whoo! Its another chapter!

I really want to thank the people that have reviewed me, it makes me feel a lot better about typing everything out. I know I don't really reply to any of you, or give you individual thanks, but I just wanted you to know that you all are thought of.

Alright, I was left a review from 321, err, they're anonymous I guess. haha. They mentioned Rikku, and how shes not Larxene, and I just wanted to clear that up, because I'm sure all of you thought it was Larxene. I like her, don't get me wrong, but I like Rikku lots more. Larxene isn't one of my favorites and I didnt want her to be part of Axel's group (whatever you want to call them). I thought Rikku fit in better, and it gave me some ideas for the story, that would be better for her and not Larxene. :) I've gotten enough shit from Amber on that one.

And I guess some of you didn't understand the whole thing with the banana. Its a joke, sort of thing, when somebody farts, or theres a nasty smell that appears out of nowhere, and somebody just wants to make a joke, you have everyone say a fruit, and whoever says banana is the one that cut the cheese, get it? xD I thought it would be funny to have Sora try and be smart, and end up saying banana.

Okayy, here we go. For this chapter, I know I said Axel and Roxas would meet, but they don't. Sorry. With this and the other part, where they do meet, it would have been the longest ass chapter in world history, so I split them up, this is like a filler, and then the next chapter is all typed out and ready to be put up, that's the one where Axel and Roxas meet, if that makes any sense. I'm debating if I should put it up today or not though. I feel like making you guys suffer.

* * *

If you think that a whole class period with Yuffie would be unboring and interesting. Your wrong. I get to spend my third hour with an energetic _thing. _I cant even consider calling her a girl anymore. No girl acts like her, unless im blind as fuck. Im surprised shes even in a class for the higher ups, she seems to fit in just fine with the mentally challenged, no offence to them. Its not my fault she eats lunch at their table.

Despite her annoying nagging all through class, I haven't yet decided whose worse (her or Sora), she adds a little _something _to the hour we are together for. I'm aloud to speak when talking to her, unlike Sora, but it goes unanswered, even if I can relate to what shes saying. Our conversations are pretty much one sided, and if I really think hard about it, they are exactly the same as what happens between me and Sora.

"That guy over there was looking straight at me and I was thinking it over in my head, and part of me is saying 'GET THE HELL OUT!' but the other part is saying 'ATTACK!'. I wasn't really sure what to do, ya know? So I just stood there, trying to act like myself but I don't really think it worked."

"That happens to me sometimes. Did he seriously just stare at you?"

"My first instinct wasn't right so I went for another. I started walking toward him and I could see it in his eyes, he was thinking the same thing I was, 'GET THE HELL OUT!'"

"That's kind of funny, because when Sora walks up to people, I'm pretty sure they think the same thing."

"I kept on walking, but then I forgot something back at my classroom and the word just left my mouth on accident, and he doesn't like cuss words, and I CANT BELIEVE I SAID SHIT RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM!"

* * *

Lunch. Possibly the most exciting time of the day, not only because you get to see your friends, but because the schools have been purposely starving you, threatening that if you don't get your work done, you get to wait to go to lunch until you finish it. _Oh joy_. Now is the time when I say hello to everybody, spare a few words, and place myself next to Sora whose going on and on and _on _about the bug he saw that flew past the window in third hour.

Today though, there is no Sora talking about a bug. I stare near the many different lunch lines, right in the middle of the two hes usually at, and hes not there. _Did he forget where he usually waits for me?_"Wheres Sora?" Tidus's voice comes up next to me.

"For the first time, I have no idea." I look over at him, and purse my lips together.

"Don't you two have that twin superpower?" So now its called a superpower? _Just wait till I tell Sora that._

"Its called twin telepathy, I think."

"Well... are you feeling any vibes?" He asks, scooting closer to me, maybe in hopes that he'd feel some too.

"Yeah, the your-creeping-me-out vibes." Scooting away from him, with a playful smile, my eyes scan the area again. Still no brother.

"It doesn't look like hes coming, maybe hes with Kairi and Namine?" Tidus asks, waving over Wakka and Yuffie.

"Of course hes with them, but they're gone too."

"You can eat lunch with us, if you want to," Wakka offers. With one last look-over, I answer.

"Alright, I'll find out what happened to Sora later."

Lunch without Sora. _That literally hasn't happened since he got food poisoning, and that was seven years ago_. Its a nice change though, I never usually sit with my friends, only Sora's and his, not that they aren't my friends either. I felt more normal sitting with Tidus and them, most likely because I wasn't sitting there doing nothing, while listening to one of those people that can talk really fast. I was actually part of a conversation, and not to sound to egotistical, but I was amazing at it.

For no practice at all, I can keep up a conversation pretty damn well.

* * *

The most torturous time of the day, and it has to be right after lunch. _Isn't there some rule that your not supposed to run laps a gazillion times after you've just eaten? _Your stomach sounds all swishy, and you feel really fat for some reason. _Whatever it is, I don't like it, and I don't like Coach Cid even more. Why the hell does this school have a boot camp?_

I feel horrible for the kids with asthma because they wont be getting a break to breath, or use their inhaler anytime soon. For all we know, Coach Cid has probably stolen anything that helps them live just to see them suffer. "Alright, I want to see five laps from all you little fuckers! You've got fifteen goddamn minutes, and if I see anyone of you lagging, you better hope I don't come up behind you and- What the hell are you all doing!? Times ticking away!"

Our bodies move faster than our brains can think, and we're off, running as fast as we can in hopes that we can finish earlier. Its kind of pathetic, but I feel like I'm in a horse race, and I'm the horse, and I'm sure that if I let that go on any longer, it would sound very sexual. _Five stupid laps. _I bet you that when they made the track, courtesy of Coach Cid, they made it bigger than what it usually is, because this sure as hell is what it feels like.

Five laps later, and the track isn't a track anymore. Its a swimming pool of sweat, and its about to overflow. "You tired yet?! Good, I didn't think so! I wanna see you all drop and give me fifty! Get to it!" The remainder of the forty-five minutes is hell:

"I want you all to run hella fast, all the way to the curb and back! Go!"

"You think your all smart asses, don't you?! Well think again! Because you all get to run that track another five times to make up for that little snot's attitude!"

"Come on! Come on! You all run like girls!"

"Pick those feet up! Hey! Hey you! You little fucker, don't think you can run from me!"

"I've got two bucks and a free pass to the soda machine for anyone willing to give me two more laps!"

"Haha, sucker."

* * *

Fifth hour, which just so happens to be my favorite elective, _which just so happens to be _art, is spent with my adorable brother and his best friend Kairi. Its not as fun as you think. The entire hour, when our teacher Mr. Westing wasn't explaining the rules over how to draw this, and how your supposed to sketch light lines instead of dark lines, and how he'd have a random outburst of _'No! _I told you to draw Jim Carry not _Tom Hanks_!', it was spent with talk of a one sided conversation about a similar experience between me and Sora.

"Theres this guy I met, his name is Riku, and hes one of the guys that just came here from that school, oh man! Whats that school called again, Roxas? Oh well, but he came from that school, with those other people that came, right?" ... Five minutes later.

"And I'm really sorry I never saw you at lunch Roxas, by the way, what did you do at lunch? -Wait! Let me tell you what I did first, please-please-please-please-please?" _So that's what happened at lunch..._

"Al-"

"I had lunch with Riku! We shared a lunch since he didnt have any lunch money, because I guess he forgot to get it this morning. I wasn't really listening, because he had this really shiny ring on, and it looked really nice, you know? It was all glitter-glitter." _God, just kill me now!_

* * *

Sixth hour is probably the strangest period out of the entire day. The idea of it is normal, sure, but its just how they do it that gets me. Its like a study hall hour, only they put you in a room that is seriously quiet as hell, I'm not sure how Sora or Yuffie survive, and in that room are about thirty desks with their own barriers put up around them so you have your privacy. No desk is near another, they are all evenly spaced out. So your supposed to sit there and do your work, quietly, by yourself, with no one around to help you.

The one thing teachers obviously don't know is that nobody ever does their work. This isn't a study hall to us, its like a free period were we just sit there with our phones in our hands, pushing little buttons, while making plans on what to do after school. It gets so bad, that mom texts me.

What are you doing after school?

nothing

I always find it funny how mom texts in complete sentences, including grammar and punctuation.

Im getting held up at work, so you'll need to tell Sora that I wont be picking you two up today.

alright

Are you two fine walking home by yourselves?

weve done it before

You two are such good boys. I love you, tell Sora that too.

okay

I swear im going to laugh at the day when mom gets grandma a cellphone to text on, and she starts texting me in sixth hour.

* * *

So how was it? Did I kill you with boring classes? Sorry about that, I really am, I just hate having people go to school, and they get there and then all of a sudden schools over. I feel horrible when I don't describe the classes, and this is actually the first time I've ever typed out every single class, because I'm always to annoyed with the classes to do so.

Reviews make me smile and make me continue on with my story :)


	4. Chapter 4

So I didn't put up another chapter last weekend, but this weekend is a long one, so im hoping to make up for that. And even if I dont, this chapter should be my saving grace, because Axel and Roxas finally meet eachother! :D I really like this chapter a lot too. Axel's POV is amazing to type, wayyy better than Roxas.

You'll now be seeing a lot more pairings now, like SoRiku. :) I wont move fast though, things with them will evolve over time. Zemyx will begin to play its part too. I have ideas for them that I love. Cloud x Zack is entering aswell, im going to have SO much fun with them. I hate all of you creeps that like cloud and leon. Just kidding. But really, **FUCK LEON**. Who needs him when you've got Zack? ;P i really do like leon though.

And im getting a new story put together! I really like the idea for it. It will be another akuroku, but things will be different. ps- Im sure that you all will know when POV changes, so I wont say AXELS POV. I hate that for some reason.

* * *

"Did you get any work done today, Roxas?" Namine's voice is barely audible under the sound of the the other kids walking, almost speedily, out of the hallways. I've asked her once before if shes always had such a quiet voice, but I never did quite understand her answer. I step closer to her in case she needs to say something else.

"Do I ever?" My saracasm makes her smile.

"I didn't think-" I lean closer to her, "Sora!" My head snaps up, a frown on my face. _Now _she decides to raise her voice. Said boy gallops over to us, a trotting white haired boy following him.

"Hey Namine, Roxas!" Sora's hand grabs Riku's arm, and forcefully drags him over to us, although all the while, Riku doesn't look like he minds. Namine and Riku wave to each other. It seems I'm the only one who hasn't met ring-boy yet. "This is Riku. Riku, this is Roxas, my twin brother." The taller, lean boy gives me a high nod, in return I wave. "Aren't you guys going to shake hands?" Sora looks at me expectantly.

"Sora, I've told you before, nobody shakes hands anymore. We aren't trying to impress people," I say, rolling my eyes. I know for a fact that Sora shook Riku's hand when they first met. Its a habit of his.

"Yeah, but its only polite to shake someones hand especially if your first meeting them. Mom always tells us to be polite and-" The white-haired boy clears his throat. "Oh yeah! Roxas, are you alright walking home by yourself today? I want to go over to Riku's."

"Yeah, dont worry about it," Its worth walking home alone just to see Sora's smile get bigger.

"Are you sure? Because if you aren't okay with it, I'm sure mom would let Riku come over to our-"

"Sora," I cut in, "I siad its alright. You go have fun, I need a life anyways."

"Fine, but make sure you don't get a ride with anyone besides yourself, watch out for those weird new kids," and this is wear brotherly Sora kicks in, "If anything happens call mom, don't ask anyone for directions, don't give anyone directions, if you see some kid on a scooter, take it so you can get home faster," _What the fuck? _"Don't think twice about stopping to get seasalt ice cream because that kid will come back and take his scooter."

"See ya later, Sora, Riku, Namine," I knit my eyebrows together and turn away.

"If you see a penny on the ground, don't pick it up, both sides are bad luck!"_ Oh my god, stop talking! _My eyes look back, and for second, I fear that Sora's following me. Thank god hes not, but I'm sure that if that weren't Riku he was with, he'd be all for following me home telling me strange superstitions and how to steal twenty bucks of some old grandma on her moped.

"Fifteen minute walk home here I come." Usually when I'm walking home, I'm with Sora, of course, and it literally feels like five minutes and I'm at the front door, but now without my walking voice box, I don't know how long it will take. My vans clash with the dark colored rocks on the light pavement. _Damn, i've walked for thirty seconds and am already looking to my shoes for entertainment. _Might as well look at people in their cars.

As if on Que, a younger guy, although older than me since he can drive, passes by, his fists slamming against his steering wheel, his mouth moving animatedly to an unheard song. His head swerves to the side, and for a second it looks like his face is about to make contact with his window. Hes gone then, and I feel like laughing histerically like Sora did this morning. _When I get a car, I'm going to do that, just so people can look at me and laugh._

It seems as if no other people like to have fun in the cars, because the next ones that pass have creeps that have their eyes locked straight ahead. Which is what your supposed to do, but I mean, come on, loosen up. "I don't blame them, they're probably the moms and dads that were trying to drop their kids off at school when those guys ran in front of their cars."

"That was you?" Stopping suddenly, snapping my head to the side, I stare at the the redhead, hood down, with the creepiest color of green eyes, and pale skin that, even though the moons not out, illuminates.

* * *

The blonde before my eyes stares, something close to shock coating his face like chocolate. _Mmm, I love chocolate. _"Sorry." His eyes further widen, making the smirk on my face grow into a coy, sly, and clever Cheshire cat smile. I focus my eyes on his, and we stand there.

Him looking shocked and me looking loony.

"I didn't figure that this would be the way I'd thank you," I muse over the thought, lifting my eyes to the sky, dragging a hand through my hair.

"Thank me?" His voice sounds softer than when I'd heard it as he was walking alone. _He must be one of the shy ones. _

"Yep," I straighten myself out, keeping the smile on my face. Our heights are considerably different. Now we stand there again.

Him looking up at me and me looking down at him.

"Here, walk," I take a step to the side, in the direction he was going, and like a good boy should, he follows. "I guess you covered for us in first hour," instead of walking like a normal person would, side by side, I jump in front of him, walking backwards, sticking my hands in the pockets of my hoodie. His eyes follow me, still holding some of that shock, although now they're confused.

"Oh, first hour. Yeah, I didnt say anything."

"And with Mr. Armada while walking to third hour." Again, he doesn't say a thing. I quirk an eyebrow down at him, watching his eyes flicker to the side, and to me, and to my jacket, and to me and to my side, and to my shoes, and back to the side, exactly in that order. He nods his head.

"You guys were smoking, right?" He asks, not at all warming up to me. I suppose it is weird though, but I'm a weird guy.

"Smoking weed? About too, otherwise that wouldn't have been good, now would it? I plan on staying at the school for sometime though, mums getting pretty pissed off, don't want to feed the flames." Blondie nods to me again. "You don't talk much, do you?" Our eyes meet. His eye color seems to be the type that other people with blue eyes would get jealous of, thier just _that_ shade of blue that you've always wanted, but never got.

"I talk a lot when I get the chance... I just... don't know you." _Nice exuse. _Maybe I really am freaking the kid out.

"Well how about this? I'm Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" Switching things up a bit, and instead of tapping my own head, I reach down, and tap my index finger against the blonde's temple. His eyes look my finger, before a smile forms on his lips. Nothing big, but its cute and small. _Now we're getting somewhere_.

"I'm Roxas."_ Simple, sweet, and to the point. I like it. _Gracefully, I hold my hand out. He stares at it, before making the comment, "You're just like my brother." I make a face at him, clearly disturbed.

"Eh, that weird thing that follows Riku around like a fish out of water? I hate that kid don't shake my hand." I pull my hand back, returning it to its pocket. I've got to quite shaking peoples hands now. _I thought I was the only one who did that anymore. _Something resembling a giggle half laugh comes from Roxas.

"Hes not that bad."

"Are you kidding me? I have that kid in my fourth hour. I sit on the other side of the room, furthest seat from him, and I can still hear him jotting down things on his paper. Hes bad." Another giggle half laugh leaves his mouth.

"Try living with him. I can hear him breath from inside my room." He makes a face, which I have to admit, is utterly adorable.

"Wheres your room?"

"Hes downstairs and I'm upstairs." Cringing, I hope he can feel my sorrow.

"I feel bad for you, kid." A stern look comes across his face just then.

"I told you my name." He states simply. So hes a stubborn one, eh? _Just like all the others. How Cliche. _I give him a teasing smile.

"Alright, Roxas, we'll have it your way. On one condition." Nobody ever gets off that easy, not even small, blondies. His eyes challenge me, and his eyebrows raise, making my smile turn to a smirk. _Hes curious_. "You have to run across the street with me, while theres oncoming traffic."

"What?" His word matches his facial features.

"You heard me."

"I cant, I don't live on that side of the street." My chuckle pretty much delivers his answer.

"We can run back over here. Come on, you saw me do it this morning, its not dangerous unless your not fast enough."

"Whats with you guys and running across roads?" His question was probably meant to be offensive. _Only, I'm the type of guy who takes everything in as a compliment._

"We get a new trend every new year. This year just seems to be 'death' printed out in big, bold letters." Roxas's face contorts into a serious pout, and already it looks like we've got big differences between us. Hes serious, and I'm not.

"You really shouldnt be joking around with stuff like that. At least not all the time."

"Nothing has led up to anything too dangerous, yet. I'm like the daddy of my friends, I know when to quite, kid-"

"Roxas."_ Too-shay._

"Kid." His seriousness dissolves into anger. _I'll get every emotion out of this kid by the time he gets to his house._

"_Roxas_. R-O-X-A-S, got it memorized?" He holds his head high, just like a snot would do, and stares me down, or up in our case. His finger juts out and jabs my forehead. _His fingers warm_. Looking down at him with something amazing in my eyes, all there is to do is smile.

"You still haven't gotten to the other side of the street." Just to spite myself I step over to the curb, checking the road, and lean backwards as if I'm going to fall into the oncoming cars way. Leaning more back toward my sudden death if the kid doesnt snap, I feel gravity slowly loosing me, letting me loose, but whats got me now is Roxas's hands at my arms, tugging me out of the way in a flash. I grin at him, flipping us around so he'll be the one for the next car.

"No! No! No! No!" He screams, shaking his head, his blonde locks swirling. "Axel! Stop!" As if a reflex, my arms jerk toward me, bringing him with them, and out of harms way. "Oh my god! Don't do that again!" He growls at me, ripping his hands from my arms. _Damn, that was a tight grip. _"Whats wrong with you?!" He pushes me backwards and starts to walk.

"Whoa, hey!" I trot after him, my grin everlasting. "Did I scare you?"

"Yes! You did! Is that what you wanted? I thought you said you were going to thank me, not get me killed!"_His voice gets higher when hes angry, that's cute_.

"I did say I was going to thank you, didn't I?" The question wasn't meant to be answered, but Roxas answers anyways.

"Yeah, you did."

"Alright, I thank you for earlier, and I apologize for almost getting you killed." _I'm such a good guy, aren't I?_ "Do you want to thank me for giving you a short thrill?"

"No, but I want to apologize to your parents for the day when they lose thier son because he _got a thrill _out of jumping infront of cars." _Oh, ouch, Roxas. That one stung a little. _"Just go away, my house is right there anyways." He mutters, loosing the shyness in his voice, but I'm sure that was lost when he 'almost got killed'.

"Why cant I walk you the rest of the way?" Even though he cant see it, the pout is still worth doing.

"My mom doesn't like you."

"What? Why not? She doesn't even know me!" I object.

"You jumped infront of our car, flashed her and flipped her off." Realization hits me like a block of stone.

"So that's who was yelling at me," I mutter under my breath. "So be it, I'll see you tomorrow at school, kid."

"I thought I told you not the call-"

"You never ran across the street with me." I run my fingers through his hair, ruffling soft bits of blonde before jumping into the street. _Goddamn kid making me run alone. Goddamn kid making me walk the opposite way from home._

* * *

"I'm going to kill you if you made him run through the streets." Cloud warns. I can practically hear his heart thundering from the other end.

"The lord knows he did." Rikku pipes up in the background.

"_Tch_," I roll my eyes, and shake my head at my offenders. My hair falls lazily back into its unnatural spikes, that I can almost garantee would make me unforgettable. "Its nice to know that you think so highly of me."

"So you got him home?" Zack questions. They really need to stop taking turns talking on the phone_. I need a hearing aid._

"Yeah, yeah, hes home safe and sound, no worries." A rustle comes from the other end, and a couple of 'heys' and 'what the fucks?' are passed around.

"What did you learn about him?" _Demyx._

"He likes hot, kinky sex in his garage on Fridays at midnight, and wants to invite me over to meet his mom in a couple of hours. I depantsed him in the middle of the street and almost got my arm ran over when I fell over laughing." I tell him in something close to a monotonous voice, like its something everyone should know.

"Oh my god!" Only Demyx would believe something that lame. "Zexy! _ZEXY! _Please tell me you heard that! I cant believe it- Axel, how come your doing this! We just wanted you to thank him! Oh no! Oh shit! His moms going to call the cops! We're all going to jail! We're all-!" _Thunk. _The image of Demyx running around the house in a crazy fashion, trying to to pack his bags, while lugging Zexion over his shoulders, only to fall flat on his face after tripping on thin air runs through my head. Snickering, I walk in silence, only listening to the shuffling on the other end.

"Are you still there, Axel?"

"Yes, my good man, Zexion." Its not everyday I get to talk to Quiet and Secluded on the phone. He only comes out to play when him and Demyx are alone. I can see the annoyed, displeased look on his face already.

"I cant say that's a good thing." A frown forms on my face. As if I'm talking to him face to face, I hold a finger up, like I'm going to teach him a lesson.

"Now thats not nice. If you dont have anything-"

"If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all. Do you really think I'm going to listen to those absurd sayings? You need to get your destitute ass back here before our little comrade has a extensive heart-attack. You got it in his petty head that the cops are going to barge in and take us all away." _Goodness me, Zexy, you always get me with your big words._

"Okay, okay, I'm getting my prostitute ass back to our hut so our piece of shit of a friend doesnt start an earthquake, because I seemed to have gotten it in his head that the cops are going to come take us away." Holding the phone away from my ear, I press my mouth to the speaker. "Jail bate!" I scream before pressing end.

* * *

I feel accomplished:)

tell me what you think please, reviews are much appreciated and help with updating.

Now things are starting to come together, and my plot will unfold, so reviewing would be good right about now.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, guys. Im SO sorry for not updating in over a month. D: I figured with school out, I could be updating way faster, but i've been updating slower. Ugh, I really havent had the enthusiasm to type at all, I feel like this chapter is a drag. Im just terribly sorry. I look at my friends story she has up, and mines just so Cliche. I want something amazing.

I've thought up ideas, yeah... but then I have to type them up. And I can play it over in my head how its going to be, but then I try to type it, and it looks like shit.

I wanted this chapter to be like, 'OMG! Im sorry! Heres an amazing chapter!' but I think it kind of sucks. A lot. And my cloud x zack story. Im so close to finished that chapter, but I cant bring myself to do it. I want to, I want to so bad, but theres just nothing there. I've sort of started this new story... I really like it, but its original characters, but eventually im going to turn it into akuroku, maybe.

**I really want a different pairing to type with. Any ideas of who you'd like to see? **They can be from any show or game, although I dont know many other games.

* * *

"You should have been there, Roxas! Me and Riku had the greatest time! I raced him all the way to his house, but don't worry, its not that far away, and I almost won! Almost! Hes really fast though, and I guess at the school he used to go to, he was on the track team or something, so that must be why hes so fast, huh? His mom is an amazing cook! I really want you to try her food sometime, promise me that you'll come over and we can eat lunch over there! Please, please, please?"

"Yeah, of cou-"

"Whoo!" Throwing his hands into the air, Sora's feet bounce happier against the ground than they had just seconds ago. "Trust me when I tell you this: You have _got _to try her subs. I don't even know what was in them or why they were so good but they were amazing! If you really think Subway or Quiznos is good, your crazy! The next time I want a footlong, I'm going to Riku's mom!" Well, thats something to say._I get footlongs from Riku's mom_. "And for dinner, guess what we had!"

"You had... S-"

"We had Pasta!"_ I was going to say that you little shit! _"It was all cheesy and yummy, and the noodles were like _oh my god_! Her cooking is like heaven, I swear! I thanked her so so so many times and I think she really likes me. She told Riku he has wonderful friend choice and you know, that makes me feel really special because a lot people don't like me. I don't know why, cause I don't really think im that annoying am I Roxas?" Clueless and annoying, what a wonderful mix. Maybe that's what Riku's mom puts in her footlongs.

"I have no idea why people wou-"

"What did you do yesterday?" _Hmm, well lets see! That creep of a guy that could have killed us stalked me home. Praise the Lord that he hasn't come knocking on our door, yet. _

"Eh..." My mumble fails as an answer. Sora looks over at me, concern and confusion on his face. We stop walking, the box infront of us starts flashing its stop hand, letting the cars pass in front of us.

"Whats wrong? Did something happened on the way home? I told you to steal a skooter!" Sora throws his hands into the air, only this time its for a different reason than excitement. I shake my head at him, rolling my eyes, giving him a small smile just so he knows I'm okay.

"Nothing happened, I just had a little conversation with one of the guys that ran in front of the car yesterday." I wave off the topic, hoping he'd get the hint and drop it too. But since when does Sora know when to stop talking?

"Oh my god!" The flashing hand quickly changes, stopping the cars so we can cross, as we arrive at school. "I knew something bad happened! I shouldnt have ever of let you walk home by yourself! Im so sorry, Roxas."

"Sora, its okay. He didn't hurt me."

"The last time this happened, you lied because you didn't want to be embarrassed about some girl giving you a wedgie." Oh, sweet memories. _I hate you, Sora_.

"That happened in fifth grade. I told you not to talk about that." Grinding my teeth together, I fight back the redness in my cheeks. It really wouldn't have been that bad if a guy had done it, but it was a girl. A girl for crying out loud! Do you know how gay that makes me!?

"So he gave you a wedgie?"

"No!" Snapping my head to him, I glare, and probably should have snarled and bared my teeth, but that would just scare him. "We just talked. A simple conversation. He thanked us for covering for them, that's all."

"Oh, well then you should have said so," Sora plasters a grin on his face, removing all worry.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever... I'll see you in second hour lunch?, alright?"

"Okay!" Throwing his arms around me, crunching me into his chest and taking off full speed to his class leaves me standing all by myself with sore arms.

"Goddamn you Sora. I'm seriously going to hug you the way you hug me and see how you like it," I groan, rubbing at my forearms to ease the slight pain.

"I know you said you talk every chance you get, but I didn't know that you meant by yourself too." Freezing on the spot, I lower my arms to my sides, grimacing away from him before I turn around to look. The difference between yesterday and today is that hes not alone anymore. Behind him to his right is Rikku, who's remarkably alike to Sora, they've both got smiles all over their faces. Next to her is Cloud, someone who refuses to make eye contact with me. I guess things are still a little rough.

To his left are the ones with blueish and blonde hair. The shorter of the two has his hood up, covering most of what I should be seeing of his face, the other has his hood up as well, but his face is visible. Him and Rikku are almost like a pair. Lowering my eyes, I spy clasped hands with fingers intertwined. They're gay? Quickly averting my eyes, I lay them back on Axel.

"Well?"

"Don't talk to me." Turning around, my feet automatically start walking to my first hour. _You almost killed me yesterday, you'll do it again today. _

"No can do, kid," I should have known they were following, but stupid me I decide to have no common sense. "What happened to the kid I met yesterday, eh?" Hands stop me, gripping my shoulders. Stiffening under the touch, I shake them off.

"Don't touch me."

"Come on, whats the big deal? You on your period or something?" Instead of hands, theres an arm draped across one shoulder, and an elbow resting on my other, digging into my skin, like I'm some table. Growing annoyed while wincing, I take the chance to glance out of the corner of my eye. Its like Deja Vu, his face right next to mine, looking to much like when we first met yesterday.

"I'm not a girl, I'm not a kid. I don't want you to talk to me, and I don't want you to touch me, alright?" Pulling away from him, I realize that I underestimated him. He let me go, just like that. Confused, I turn around. My mistake.

"You need to chill." _He'll just keep on talking. Hes like Sora when you don't feed him dinner. _

"I think I'm _chill _enough. Just go away."

"We're heading to the same place, so I don't see how thats possible, but if I'm reading you correctly, your just going to find a way to get rid of me." _Am I really that much of an open book? _I feel my brows knit together, frustrated that i've been frustrated so easily.

"Just go a different way. You've got time to go the long way."

"Exactly." Behind him his friends grin in unison at me, and its now that I feel outnumbered, like hes cornering me into being his friend. "I don't even know you, and I know what your next move is. Besides that, and back to the point, why dont you explain to me why your so pissy." His hands shove themselves into his hoodies pockets, and he roles himself onto the heels of his feet.

"If your so good at reading me, why don't you find out yourself?" _This is reminding me of me and Sora. _Both of us are completly unalike. For Sora, he tries not to get into fights and always wants to be happy with everyone. As for me, I'd rather stand here like this and try to make a point of some sort, mearly out of fun, but thats because usually I win. _Right now, it feels like hes beating me._

"See, now thats another No-can-do. If I figure this out myself, that means less verbal contact between us, and that means that we wont get out of this at all, unless your some creep and settle things telepathically, but uh..." Axel holds up his hands and scrunches his face up like hes just seen something he didn't want to. It almost makes me want to laugh right there.

"Nobodys telephatic." He groans and throws his head back, dropping his hands to his sides.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. Oh, your names so sweet on my tongue." _What? _I avert my eyes from him, to his friends, but find no comfort in them at all. Instead, I stare at the ground. "You need to lighten up, it was sarcasm, a figure of speech, meaningless words, like that saying, one mans trash is another mans treasure. Who the hell takes somebodies trashy microwave and calls it their treasure? Just go out and buy a new microwave, and a dishwasher while your at it, because obviously if you take some guys old microwave, you _don't _have a dishwasher."

_Oh my god. I need to get out of here. _"Yeah, sure, trashy microwave, dishwasher, I get it." Backing away, I hold my hands out infront of me, telling him to stay back and to _not _follow. "Just... I need to get to class."

"We'll walk with you!" Offers the blonde boy. Obviously he doesn't understand that I. Don't. Want. Anything. To. Do. With. Them.

"No, that's okay, really. I can get to class by myself."

"Oh, okay. Then we'll just walk behind you." He smiles at me. He fucking smiles at me. _Aren't you supposed to be acquainted with somebody before you think they're annoying? I just said a sentence to this guy, and hes annoying! _Grumbling to myself, a frown on my face, I turn away from them and start walking. _Theres no way I'm going to let them piss me off like this. Theres no way I'm going to let them piss me off like this. Stupid flaming red hair, stupid green eyes, stupid smile, stupid clothes, stupid voice, stupid friends. I bet hes gay too._

* * *

_Do you know, what happened all hour? Axel, and his creepy friends. That's what happened. Do you know, how much I hate Axel? If I were in Ripleys Believe It Or Not book for the worlds longest arms, I'd hold them out and show you. Do you know, what he did? Pick up lines. Damn, pick up lines. I don't know how thats supposed to make somebody your friend, but for _some reason _he thought it would help._

I get to class, everybodys in there already thanks to Axel holding me up, and as I'm walking to my seat, everyone has to watch me. Thats like the whole deal with the door opening, and the entire room's eyes automatically look over there. I finally get to my seat, and they are _still _looking at me. So I take my backpack off, and take out my things, thinking that im not that interesting, but what do you know? I'm still in the spotlight.

To make matters worse, Axel and them make it into the classroom, and its then that one would say, 'alright, now the attentions on them' and it was, but some creepy loners in the front aren't moving their faces. It immediately makes me think, 'great, somethings on my face'. So I'm sitting there, people looking at me, while trying not to look weird as I rub at my cheeks and nose.

Lole and behold, I really don't think anythings on my face. _People just have a serious staring problem. _Whats a guy to do when something like that happens? Stair back. So there I am, for about another five minutes, just watching them, a straight face, eyes unmoving, only to blink.

The one thing that actually got them to move was the bell ringing and Mr. Armada calling up the attention. He introduced the lesson, and it was boring as hell, then passed out our homework for tonight, and it was boring as hell. Luckily for us he acually decided to give up time in class to work on it. The lesson had been time consuming though, so it wasn't some great ammount of 'Oh, I'm already finished' time, it was more like 'Great, I've got one problem done and have thirty-nine more to go until I can even look at my phone to make plans' time. Thankfully, mom isn't the type of person to ground me to my homework.

I thought I was safe, nobody was looking at me anymore, and everyone was bickering with their friends, trying to get answers without actually doing the work. I sit next to none of my friends though, so I'm stuck as the quiet one, like always. What I didn't expect though was for the crazed redhead across from me to throw a paper ball at me. It hit me directly in the side of my head, landing on the table and rolled away from me.

I glared at him, but all he did was gesture to the paper, telling me to open it. Rolling my eyes, I picked up the paper, opened it and in fairly nice hand writing was:

_If you were words on a page, you'd be what they call **FINE PRINT**!_

_What... the fuck? _My teeth ground together, stopping the snarl from finding its way to my face. To tell the truth, I wasn't sure what got me more angry. What was written on the paper, or where the trashcan was. _Theres nowhere else to put it. _

Crumpling the paper back up, I stood from my seat, entered the isle of tables and began walking to the trashcan in the back of the room. Passing by Axel, who was leaning back on his chair with a smile on his face, his eyes glowing with laughter. I made sure he could see my look of displeasure.

The paper was discarded into the trashcan, but as I was walking back, he stopped me, his hand on my arm. "What?"

"Lose the attitude, its unlady like."

"You wanna repeat that?"

"Uhm- _I mean_..." he started, his voice filled with sarcasm. His chair collided with the ground, steadying itself back out. "Do you like candy?" _What kind of question is that?_

"Yeah, sure, candys great."

"Thats good, because my lips are skittles, wanna taste the rainbow?" _I'm not even going to answer that one._

"Mr. Lockheart, is there a problem over there?" My mouth clamped itself shut, and I forced myself to move forward.

"No, Mr. Armada." I snapped my head back, to glare at that conniving son of a bitch. "I _really _hate you."

"Don't hate the player, hate the game." My mind and body were telling me to go back there and knock some sense into him, but Mr. Armada was thinking otherwise.

"Roxas!" Back to my seat I went.

* * *

Its after school, the bell just rung, and all I want to do is relax._ Its times like these I wish we had a built in spa at our house. _My day was filled with the same stuff it was last year, minus an Axel and his posse. The year was new and I found myself wishing it was over. Not even Sora got me interested, although it was great to see him try. The only thing I actually enjoyed about to today was meeting Riku, the introduction yesterday failed to actually introduce us..

He wasn't at all like Kairi or Namine, that might be because hes not a girl, but I liked the difference. He was calm all during lunch, even as Sora exploded about the soup they were serving and how he wanted some, but never really went up to get it. He didn't even notice when me and Riku had a conversation on our own.

"Roxas!" Turning around, I spyed Riku walking out of his class, waving his hand over to me. I stopped walking, ignoring the people walking past me, telling me to get my ass moving.

"Hey," Pausing when he got up to me, we continued to walk, "I'm surprised Sora isn't with you."

"Same here. He was talking about you all during third hour." _Well if that isn't creepy, I don't know what is._

"What?"

"He was saying something about how he wanted to talk to you after school. He sounded really worried." _Oh..._

"Well if hes going over to your house again, thats why hes worried. He doesn't want me walking home by myself probably, after what happened yesterday." I don't blame him. I don't want to walk home alone again either. Or go to first hour, that was just embarrassing.

"Sora told me," Riku's voice sparked, sounding like he'd just tasted something bad and wanted to get rid of it. We walked out the open door into the courtyard, were we'd eventually see Sora. "It was Axel, right?"

"Yesterday walking home, yeah. Then earlier today it was him and Rikku, not you, Cloud and two other guys."

"That would be Demyx, and Zexion. Its a shame Cloud had to become friends with them." _So its not just me that's against them?_

"Why?"

"I really don't like any of them to tell you the truth. I went to school with them last year, and the year before that, and it goes back pretty far. Whatever you do, don't be like Cloud."

"Are they really that bad?"

"Pop Rox!" Fuck. _Please just be Rikku, please just be Rikku._I stopped walking, turned around, and to my unfortunate luck... saw Axel and Rikku. "Hiya!" She ran the rest of the way over to me, surprising me with a hug, that caught me off guard. "I didnt know you were friends with Riku." She smiled at him, waving.

"Yeah, I just started... sort of. Hes friends with Sora." I explained

"That's the annoying one, right?" Axel mused, stopping once he got next to Riku.

"What are you doing here?" Riku stepped up. _Ohh, tension_. "Shouldn't you be finding your friends? Or are they too busy fucking in the bathroom?" Axel shook his head, his mane of spikes waving.

"Watch what you say, buddy. You never know when it'll come back and bite you in the ass, and for the record; They haven't even had sex, yet." His green eyes went aflame, almost like a fire, before sizzling out. "I didn't come here for you anyways, so why are you talking? I came here for Roxas!" A coy grin fell into his features.

"Well you're out of luck, because I don't want to see you." Stop smiling at me like that.

"Don't be a sore loser."

"I haven't even lost anything." I glower up at him. _Oh, how much easier this would be if I were taller._

"Of course you have; You almost lost your life yesterday." Why do you make it sound like thats a good thing?

"Don't remind me."

"Already did." His smile grows bigger, his teeth sparkling in the light. _I hope one day they all decay and fall out._

"Axel, stop being creepy." Rikku sticks her tongue out at him, giving me an apologetic look. "Hes never usually like this unless someones caught his attention. Don't worry tough, you should feel honored! Oh, Axel, look, Demy and Zexion." She pointed over my head. _Wow, that made me feel so tall._"We have to go, but maybe we'll see you later?" She came toward me, offering me another hug. Out of generosity, I give her one. "Bye, bye, and don't forget what I said."

"Yeah, don't forget." Axel snickers, following Rikku. "You should feel honored." He repeats, his fingers slipping through my hair to ruffle blonde. I duck away, sending a glare at him, and in return he smiles and waves.

"Damn bastard." I mutter, trying desperately to fix my hair.

"What was that Axel guy doing over here?" Sora's voice drifts toward us. I look over to Riku, then to my brother.

"Nothing." Riku smiles at him, as if nothing happened. "You ready to go?"

"I thought you said he wasn't going over?"

"Im not going over there. Rikus coming over to our house!" Sora explains, his excitement all to happy. "Don't think that I'm going to leave you alone when that Axel guy is around."

"Im not a baby, I can handle him just fine." Defending myself, I raise my head up high.

"Yes, im sure you can Roxas." Sora agrees, nodding his head while grabbing my arm, dragging me after Riku, whose already started walking. "I never doubted you for a second. In fact, maybe i'll just let you walk home by yourself everyday, for the rest of the year, and you can walk to school yourself too. I'll let you eat lunch by yourself, and do your work by yourself in second hour-."

"Okay, Sora, that's going a little over board." I cut in. I greatly appreciate my walking Literature book. I really don't want to lose it.

"You're still early in the game," Riku speaks. I pull a face at him, even though he cant see it. "Axels got this whole year to go after you, Roxas. I know you don't think you are, but to me, it looks like you're already failing at his game."

"What are you talking about? I'm not losing. Hes agitating me, that's not getting me to like him."

"Thats how its supposed to go." Before I have the chance to make a remark, Sora's grip tightens on my arm.

"Pop Rox!" My head snaps over to the side, at the first bus stop at the corner of the street. Rikku and Axel, goddamn it, are there, but not the other two. She stops boarding the bus to wave at me, giving Axel the idea to do the most fucked up thing ever. He brought his hand up to his lips, and blew me a kiss.

"Why the hell in gods name did he do that?!" _That's more embarrassing than the stupid pick up lines..._

"See, hes getting to you."

* * *

Reviews on how much you hate me? Haha. And tell me a pairing you'd like to see, maybe its because of too much Akuroku that I cant type anything.

I'll try to update faster. I just want you to know that I havent gone anywhere, and I never will. Sorry, again, for the one millionth time.


End file.
